megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Chie Satonaka
Chie Satonaka is a player character from Persona 4, and resident of Inaba. She is a second-year student in Yasogami High School, and an ardent fan of martial arts. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Mentioned *Persona 4: Playable character *Persona 4 Manga *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4: The Golden: Playable character *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena: Playable Character Design Chie is a tomboy, having light brown, bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes. As with most playable characters in the game, Chie wears a modified Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several buttons. In summer, however, she is seen wearing the school's standard summer uniform (called seifuku), having wrapped her jacket around her hips. On days off, she replaces her uniform with a white top and underneath two colors: one black and white stripe and second a blue top, with high collar lighter green jacket with purple crystal necklaces, navy short shorts, and lighter green boots . Her summer outfit consits of a green tank top with a floral pattern as well as a colorful wristband at each arm. At the summer festival she wears a yukata. In ''Persona 4 The Golden, Chie is seen wearing a pink turtleneck shirt with a a colorful pattern and a turquoise coat during a new anime cutscene. In manga when she was child she wears a hairband tied on her right side hairs up, a kung-ku t-shirt, and short black legging when she met younger Yukiko in the night. In Persona 4 The Animation her past is similar to manga she still wears hair tied but with a yellow clip on her hair and her outfit is completely different she wears green stylish shirt underneath with lime green long sleeves shirt with red lines on the sleeves, light blue mini skirt, navy jeans, and white shoes when meeting Yukiko in a raining day. Personality Being a tomboy, Chie often behaves like a boy but manages to stay feminine. Other than that, she has a bright and upbeat personality, often trying to cheer up the group by joking about the case. She is also obsessed with kung fu and is a huge fan of martial arts movies like Trial of the Dragon, and is furious once she finds out that Yosuke broke her disk. Generally, she has a short temper with him and exploits this in order to get her beloved steak for free at Junes. Chie is an awful cook and often, along with Yukiko and Rise, serves the gang terrible dishes. Profile *'Age': 16 (17) *'Date of Birth:' July 30th, 1994 *'Zodiac:' Leo *'Height:' 158 cm (5'2") *'Blood Type:' B *'Initial Persona': Tomoe Gozen *'Ultimate Persona': Suzuka Gongen *'Weapons': Greaves *'Arcana': Chariot Persona 4 Her Persona is Tomoe Gozen of the Chariot Arcana, a muscular female figure wearing a yellow outfit reminiscent of Bruce Lee's "Game of Death" costume, wielding a double bladed naginata. Tomoe Gozen is shown to use both physical and ice spells. However, Teddie will take over as the main ice caster when he comes into play, thus Tomoe will stop learning ice spells (last spell to be obtained is bufula) near the level the player obtains Teddie. Tomoe evolves into Suzuka Gongen after completing The Chariot Social Link. Chie's Shadow takes the form of a long haired, masked dominatrix supported by three pale Chies. The dominatrix has long black hair, similar to Yukiko's. It represents her jealousy of Yukiko's natural gifts and talents, as well as her wish and need of control over Yukiko. Chie went through a majority of design changes as the others, one of her designs even being used to develop Teddie. Through the S.Link for the Chariot, the Protagonist and Chie become closer through training together at the Samegawa Floodplain. Over time, the Protagonist learns of how Chie enjoys creating groups and titles for herself, in hopes of being feared by juveniles and protecting the weak. Hearing from a police officer that high schoolers have been bullying people in the Central Shopping District, Chie and the Protagonist coincidentally help. They first save Chie's middle school friend, who then calls the police. The second time, Chie makes the hoodlums run off just as they attempt to steal from a little boy. Once this occurs, the Protagonist has the option of making an intimate relationship with Chie. Depending on what the Protagonist does, Chie will either go to train with the Protagonist (normal relationship) or go to his home (serious relationship) and give him some matching wristbands. Chie's resolve to help others and protect the team, especially the Protagonist, transfigures Tomoe Gozen to Suzuka Gongen. Much like with most of the other females, should the Protagonist chooses to establish a lovers relationship with Chie and accept her invitation on December 24th, Chie will bake the Protagonist a Christmas Cake, as well as giving him an accessory with guards against Ice-elemental attacks. Chie will also ask the Protagonist whether can she stay in for the night, telling him that she told her parents that she is staying in Yukiko's house for the night. This option is only available if Adachi is defeated by December 22nd. In the Social Link for the Chariot, the Protagonist learns how Chie and Yukiko first became friends, regarding her taking care of the dog Yukiko found but the Amagis forbade her to keep many years ago. At the end of the Normal ending, her desire to protect Yukiko and later the town from the mysterious serial killer prompted her decision to become a police officer under Detective Dojima's guidance. Chie's Persona, Tomoe Gozen of The Chariot Arcana takes the form of a female warrior, whose yellow and black outfit resembles Bruce Lee's from the "Game of Death", and also wields a Naginata with blades on both ends. Suzuka Gongen of The Chariot Arcana takes the form of a female warrior wearing a black and silver armor, wielding a spear with that resembles a Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Tomoe Gozen and Suzuka Gongen learn mostly physical abilities and some weak ice spells, later in the game she stops learning more advanced ice spells, because Teddie will take over as the main ice-based spell user of the team.Should the Protagonist reach Lv 3 of the Chariot Arcana, Chie will learn her distinctive follow-up attack Galactic Punt, which she performs a kick which instantly kills normal enemies, downed or otherwise, provided the Protagonist struck down a target. Persona 4 Manga Chie has pretty much the same role in the manga adaption.There were a few differences, such as her getting Tomoe Gozen while fighting her other self. She even fought Yukiko's other self on her own. Persona 4 The Animation In the anime, she first encounters the Shadows for the first time along with Yu and Yosuke during their first visit to the T.V world. They ran from the Shadows, but she falls unconscious when one of them manages to lick her with its attack. She regains conscious after the battle ended. When they return to Junes, Chie and Yosuke embrace each other joyfully for making it back to the real world. When she realizes what she's doing she knees Yosuke in the gut for trying to take advantage of the situation. In the second episode, she is left alone at Junes while Yu and Yosuke head into the TV world. When they return, she is crying and furious at Yu and Yosuke. Chie then tells Yosuke and Yu to order ten beefstreak and nikudon for her as an apology. They both reluctanctly agree. When Chie arrives with Yu and Yosuke at Yukiko's Castle, she is still wearing her winter outfit despite the fact that she wears her school uniform in the game. When she enters the room she finds herself inside a place similiar to Yukiko's room. Just like Yosuke she remains conscious when she witnessses her Shadow about to attack her, but is protected by Yosuke. When her Shadow strikes Yosuke's persona, he also feels the pain . They leave Chie unprotected while her Shadow begins to pick at her envy and jealousy. She is in denial and feeling hopeless until she hears Yu and Yosuke's voices to come back to her senses and accept her shadow while it's out of commision. After her Shadow is defeated, she comes to accept her other self (Who reverted to human form by this time but was floating) and tells her "You're me". With that, her shadow turns into her Persona, Tomoe Gozen. When Chie, Yosuke, and Yu found where Yukiko and her Shadow, a candelier was about to fall on her until Yu's save her with his new Persona but end up taking alot damaged. As the Shadow Yukiko begans to attack(before her transformation) she was tangle and trapped by a red rug and with after Yukiko is started to be trapped in a birdcage she fighting back.This is similar to the manga when she fight Yukiko's Shadow alone except she confront Yukiko her feeling to Yukiko that she was jealous and always wanted to be her side which comes back Yukiko's sense she embaced Yukiko when she was able to break out of the cage.She was giving final blow on Yukiko's shadow and defeating it by Yu and Yosuke. Battle Quotes * Protect me, Tomoe! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * Now, Suzuka Gongen! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * Come! Hi-ya! (Using Persona skill) * Take this! (Using Persona skill) * Persona! (Using Persona skill) * Alright! Keep it up! (One-More! chance by others) * Ooh! Can I have this one!? (Follow-up attack) * Ooh! Me, me, me I'll do it! (Follow-up attack) * Couldn't quite beat it...(Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Someone finish it off!(Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Yikes. It's tough.(Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Phew... I let my guard down. (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Sheesh, that hurts! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Ugh! I've had it with you! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Thank you! (Being Healed) * Thanks a million! (Being Healed) * Aha! Is this our chance? (All Out attack prompt) * All right guys! Pile on! Ready? (All Out attack prompt) * We're not doing it? Ohh...(Decline All Out attack) * It's up to you, chief! (Decline All Out attack) * So who's next in line for a stomping? (Victory) * Don't think, feel! (Victory. Also seems to be a catchphrase of Chie outside battle, as seen in her Social Link.) * Huh, I guess that does it! (Victory) * That was easy! (Victory) * How was that?! (Victory) * Yay, I leveled up! (Level Up) Gallery Image:P4-Chie-Glasses.jpg|Chie's close-up Image:Chie-Expressions1.jpg|Chie's various expressions Image:Chie-Expressions2.jpg|Chie's various expressions Image:Chie-Expressions3.jpg|Chie's various expressions Image:MangaSatonaka.jpg|Chie as seen in the manga p4-chie-satonaka2.jpg|Chie Satonaka Concept p4-chie-satonaka4.gif|Chie Satonaka Sketches Persona 4 Chie.jpg|Chie in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 P4UChie.jpg|Chie in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Chie anime close up.jpg|Chie Satonaka's personalized glasses anime close up Chie agured Yousuke right infront of Yu.jpg|Chie agured and strangling Yosuke about the Midnight Channel being kiddy infront of Yu Chie got lick by the shadows.png|Chie got licked from the shadow 476557-persona_4_the_animation___02___large_04.jpg|Chie realization to what she is doing. persona 4 anime chie.jpg|Chie crying for the returning Yu and Yosuke made it back safety Chie when she was child.jpg|Chie when she was child Chie recevied a tarot card, Chariot.jpg|Chie recevied a tarot card, Chariot Arcana Chie has a picture of her pet..jpg|Chie has a picture of her dog when met Yukiko since childhood Chie and Yukiko embaced each other.jpg|Chie and Yukiko embaced each other Trivia *Chie's catchphrase, "Don't think, feel!" is a quote from Bruce Lee's Enter the Dragon. *Chie is mentioned by Kasai, the kimono clad woman of Amagi Inn, in the Persona 3 Portable if the player chose the female protagonist. *In Persona 4 : The Animation, Legend of Seiryu ''is used instead of ''Trial of The Dragon when Yosuke Hanamura borrows the disc from Chie and breaks it. *In the game of Persona 4, Rise and Teddie, at a certain storypoint, is seen hugging together and Rise then realizes her action and immediately groans at Teddie, " Where're you touching?". It is sitmulated in the animation where Yosuke and Chie finally hug together in relief when they get out of the TV world, and Chie realized she is doing, and immediately scolds, "Don't take advantage of the situation!" These actions resemble each other. Category: Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4: The Golden Characters Category:Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Characters